justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Mojo
|allapp = https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm0jwCClnIl/?taken-by=jd.fann }} Mojo was first introduced in , and has been featured in every game since then. Mojo made its first appearance here, and you can unlock alternates depending on how many stars you get. Those can be Mashups, Alternates or new songs. The first thing you will unlock is Simon Says Mode (Jamaican Dance Mashup on XBOX 360). The last unlockable routine is Hungarian Dance No. 5 (I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ Mashup on XBOX360). Just Dance 4 pretty much worked in the same way as Just Dance 3, but there are more alternates. You will see a horizontal yellow bar in the right bottom corner that says "Mojo". Here, you can earn more Mojo by accomplishing Dance Quests. There are also alternates with items, and unlockable avatars. You need to fill the bar to win a surprise. Three randomly chosen songs give you double the mojo. Mojo started to work out differently here. Instead of Mojo, there are Mojocoins, that can be used to unlock alternate routines in the game. A Mashup/Party Master Mode usually costs 5 Mojocoins, an Sweat/On Stage usually costs 10 Mojocoins, an Extreme usually costs 25 Mojocoins, and a special routine usually costs 50 Mojocoins. Another innovation is that you can unlock it any time. Past Just Dance '' avatars cost 5 Mojocoins, Ubisoft game ones costed 50 Mojocoins, while the Unknown Disco Ball dancer cost 500 Mojocoins. There are also Sweat routines, Extremes, and other alternates. Also, when you get DLC, you will get 1-2 exclusive avatars. ''Timber, Die Young, and Can't Hold Us, have two exclusive avatars. Some songs can have a Mojocoins bonus, which gives 2 extra Mojocoins after playing it. The Mojocoins bonus occurs also when you are placed 1st in World Dancefloor or you beat the other team in a themed battle. Sometimes, there is an "Happy Hour" on World Dancefloor in which you can get 2 extra Mojocoins at every song. Mojo worked similar to Just Dance 2014 with a few changes. They say "JD" instead of "M" and they can only be used to purchase avatars. Mojo worked similarly in as in . However, alternate routines were not unlocked with Mojo and instead were unlocked by simply playing the game. Mashups and Avatars can be bought for varying prices. Each Mashup costs 20 Mojocoins and the price for Avatars ranged from 5 to 50 Mojocoins. Mojo was introduced in the October 22nd update and is obtained by leveling up in songs or by buying them with real money. Mojo could be used to purchase songs (excluding JD2016 and most new releases) enabling you to play the songs as many times as you want. Songs would cost 150 coins (100 toward the end of the old version). However, with the update to version 2.0.4, 100 Mojocoins are spent for every time a non-free song is played. In Just Dance 2016, the value of Mojo has dropped. One star would now bring in 100 Mojocoins instead of just one. Of course, the price for purchasable items has also risen accordingly. Each Mashup costs 1,000 Mojocoins, a normal alternate routine costs 2,000 Mojocoins, and an Extreme routine costs 10,000. However, on seventh-generation consoles (Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii), the value of Mojo remains unchanged. ''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Mojo can be used to purchase avatars from the Gashapon machine. Mojo works the same as in , with a few changes. If you achieved Superstar on a song, it will give you now 600 Mojocoins (6 on old-gen). In , Mojo works similarly to ''Yo-Kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition, it can be used to unlock a variety of items through a new Gift Machine. Each use of the Machine consumes 100 Mojocoins, and can yield avatars, ''skins'', or even new tracks. Trivia * Just Dance 2014 has the most unlockables. * Many different Mojo coins were in Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015, making beta appearances. * Where Have You Been has the most alternate routines: Mashup, Extreme, On-Stage, Battle and Party Master. * When I Grow Up is the first track with alternate routines (3) that are already unlocked from the start and does not need mojo to redeem with. It is followed by #thatPOWER's Mashup, Kiss You vs Pound The Alarm ''Battle, ''I Kissed a Girl's On-Stage, Follow The Leader's Party Master, and Cola Song's Candy Alternate. ** Additionally, the Extreme version of Barbra Streisand can also be unlocked without mojo, but must be unlocked with a D-Pad code. References Gallery Betamojocoins.jpg|Beta Mojocoins Ubi Mojos.jpg|Beta Mojocoins 608c7587-2328-45e2-a7dd-cfb0ccac988c.png|Mojocoin in pocket MoJo3.png| Mojocoins Logo just-dance-4-wii-1349277044-015.jpg| Mojo 1320801.jpg|Mojocoin with hat, cane, and monocle c0b1e59bb10f19c7ac17bf21e5f88021.jpg|Pile of Mojocoins Icon-coin.png|Mojocoin in (old) Pack 00.png|Mojocoins in (new) Pack 01.png Pack 02.png Pack 03.png Pack 04.png Site Navigation